Pertenecerte
by Yrim
Summary: Llega Navidad, y Sucrette está contenta de pasarla con sus amigos y compañeros de Sweet Amoris. Sobre todo con Castiel, aunque todavía no lo admita abiertamente delante de Rosalya. Pero en su interior Sucrette llega a estar nerviosa, insegura, preocupada y asustada de sus sentimientos por el guitarrista; porque sabe que cada día van creciendo poco a poco.
1. Capítulo 1 - Preparativos

**Preparativos**

Lunes otra vez.

Supongo que para la mayoría de los adolescentes debe ser duro volver a clase después de un fin de semana (incluida yo hace un par de años); y sin embargo, desde que entré en Sweet Amoris, a menudo me encuentro deseando que llegue de nuevo la semana para volver a recorrer esos pasillos con los que me he encariñado tanto. Seguramente por eso no me molesta el ruido del despertador.

Mientras con una mano intento contener un bostezo, alargo la otra para apagar la insistente alarma. Durante un momento me quedo tumbada con la manta cubriéndome hasta las orejas, restregándome los ojos y pensando en lo que el día me aguarda. Las clases, el Señor Farrés, la Directora, las chicas, los chicos y… la Navidad. El pensarlo hace que una enorme sonrisa invada mi cara y que me impulse al armario para elegir la ropa. Cosa que al segundo me hace arrepentirme, porque hace bastante frío en mi cuarto. Abro las puertas del armario intentando ignorar cómo me castañean los dientes.

—Me gustaría comprarme un par de botas nuevas —susurro para mí mientras observo los zapatos.

—¡Cariño!

Asustada, me doy la vuelta rápidamente soltando un grito.

—¡Oh, no te asustes, querida!

¡Es mi tía!

—¡Tía! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté. Tengo la voz algo aguda debido al susto. Incluso creo que ahora tengo más frío.

—Como he escuchado que querías unas botas nuevas, he querido darte esto —me dice tendiéndome cincuenta dólares.

—Vaya, ¡gracias, tía! —le sonrío.

—¡De nada, tesoro! ¡Hasta luego! —se despide saliendo rápidamente de mi cuarto.

Suelto un suspiro llevándome la mano al pecho. La aprecio, pero de verdad voy a tener que hablar con ella de estos hábitos suyos… De repente me doy cuenta de que mi tía no llevaba nada encima de ese vestido suyo. ¿Es que no tiene frío?

—Se me va a hacer tarde… —murmuro después de echarle un vistazo al reloj. Sin mucho tiempo para pensar, me pongo unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas altas y un jersey de manga larga para salir a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Mi madre ya me ha puesto el desayuno.

—¿Qué era todo ese ruido allá arriba, Su?

—Ah, nada —intento vocalizar con media tostada en la boca—. La tita, que ha subido a darme algo de dinero —consigo decir después de tragar.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo ha entrado? Yo no la he visto y tu padre está en el trabajo.

—Ya sabes cómo es tía Agatha, va y viene —digo bebiéndome el zumo de melocotón de un trago—. Me voy, mamá; llego tarde.

—¡No llegues tarde hoy, tenemos que montar el árbol! —me grita desde la cocina.

—¡Vale!

Salgo de casa no sin antes coger mi abrigo del perchero. En cuanto abro la puerta, un viento frío se cuela por cada hueco de mi ropa, haciéndome soltar un quejido. Creo que voy a coger el autobús. Sin embargo, justo cuando lo decido, veo pasar el vehículo por delante de mí. Durante un momento me quedo clavada en la entrada de mi casa, con la mirada fija en el punto donde había desaparecido.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —murmuro mientras echo a correr hacia el instituto.

Quince minutos después, entro en el patio del instituto jadeando. Me duele el costado, hace tiempo que no corría así… Soltando un suspiro más fuerte, apoyo las manos en mis rodillas intentando regular mi respiración. Al menos he llegado a tiempo. De repente una risa me hace levantar la cabeza. Su pelo rojo lo hace inconfundible.

—¡Castiel!

Él suelta otra risotada antes de contestar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me has visto y se te han revolucionado las hormonas?

Su comentario hace que me ardan las mejillas.

—¡Idiota!

Él se limita a seguir riéndose mientras se adentra en el instituto. Frustrada, suelto un bufido y sigo sus pasos. De todos los chicos, Castiel es el que me hace sentir más insegura. Desde el principio consideraba refrescante su personalidad distante y su aura rebelde, pero ahora no es sólo eso. Sé que me gusta, pero... cuando estoy con él me siento rara. Por eso a veces, cuando me sale con comentarios así que no espero, actúo sin pensar. Quizás no debería de haber gritado, pero me pongo bastante nerviosa.

Al llegar a clase ocupo mi asiento al lado de Rosalya.

—¡Buenos días! —la saludo sonriendo.

—Buenos días —me devuelve el saludo. No sé por qué, pero hoy está especialmente resplandeciente.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le pregunto curiosa sacando el libro de historia de la mochila.

Ella me mira sorprendida durante un momento, para luego sonreír inmensamente.

—La verdad es que sí.

—¿Y? ¿Qué es? —le vuelvo a preguntar acercándome a ella.

Justo cuando Rosa abre la boca para contestarme, el Señor Farrés entra en el aula algo agobiado.

—Chicos, como hoy a partir del recreo no vamos a tener clase, por favor tenemos que darnos prisa y…

Pero un murmullo emocionado recorre la clase impidiendo al profesor que continúe con su explicación.

—Vamos, chicos, por favor… —suplica el Señor Farrés.

—¿A qué se refiere con que no tendremos clase? —pregunta Peggy sacando su don de periodista implacable—. ¿Nos dan antes las vacaciones? ¿Nos podremos ir a casa?

—Oh, Dios —susurra nuestro profesor, de repente pálido—. ¿No lo sabíais? Oh, la directora va a matarme… —se lamenta pasándose las manos por la cara, afligido.

—Señor Farrés —interviene Iris preocupada—, no se preocupe, la clase puede mantener el secreto, ¿verdad chicos? —pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

Yo asiento frenéticamente mientras algunos murmuran su aprobación y Melody suelta un ¡Por supuesto!. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Ámber y sus amigas no parecen estar muy convencidas de todo esto, pero no le doy demasiada importancia; no creo que se atrevan a hacer algo que les ponga en contra de toda la clase.

—Muchas gracias chicos —nos agradece nuestro profesor. Parece sumamente aliviado y nos sonríe sincera y abiertamente.

—Si le vamos a guardar el secreto —interviene Castiel desde su asiento al final de la clase—, podría dejarnos libre su clase ahora.

Todos nos volvimos a mirarlo, pero él no se dio por aludido. Con los brazos cruzados en su postura habitual, luce como si de verdad hubiera planteado la idea en serio. Lo peor es que creo que sí, que lo ha hecho. Contengo un suspiro. Es incorregible…

—Eh… Y-Yo… Eso es… —el Señor Farrés parece bastante nervioso. Incluso desde mi asiento a mitad de la clase se le pueden ver las gotas de sudor que han empezado a formarse en su frente.

—No seas tonto, Castiel —le regaña Rosalya—. Ya nos vamos a perder la mitad del día, ¿qué más te da una hora más?

Castiel se limita a encogerse de hombros, pero Armin sale en su defensa.

—Pues a mí me parece buena idea. Un favor por otro, es así de simple. En esta vida nada es gratis…

Sin poder evitarlo, miro a Nathaniel. Se le ve bastante molesto, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Pe-Pero yo… —sigue el profesor, cada vez más pálido.

—Vale ya, tíos —se mete Kim—. ¿No veis que le va a dar un chungo al profe?

—Kim tiene razón —la apoya Melody—. Daremos la clase normal, por todos los favores que el Señor Farrés nos ha hecho a nosotros.

—Es verdad, ¿os acordáis de lo de los conejos? —digo sin poder contenerme. Un segundo después me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, cuando la mirada de Castiel y la mía se encuentran. En menos de un segundo aparto la vista, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas empiezan a arder. Seguramente él también está recordando lo que pasó en la clase de ciencias… Y seguramente se está regodeando llamándome mentalmente tabla de planchar el muy idiota…

Sin embargo, parece que lo que hemos dicho Melody y yo ha calmado el ambiente, y el suspiro de alivio que da el Señor Farrés cuando ve que todos abrimos los libros de historia es digno de mencionar.

La clase antes del recreo ha terminado media hora antes, pero nos han dicho que no salgamos del aula hasta que no suene el timbre. Un poco agarrotada, me levanto con la intención de, al menos, dar una vuelta por la clase, pero entonces recuerdo que Rosalya me iba a contar lo que la tiene tan contenta. Me vuelvo a sentar, acercando mi silla a la de ella. Rosa me mira extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Me vas a contar eso tan bueno que te ha pasado?

Ella se ríe. Hasta su risa es bonita.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunta una voz a mis espaldas. Al volverme veo a Lysandro sonriendo.

—Eso quiero saber yo —le contesto con un mohín—. A Rosa le ha pasado algo bueno, ¿tú sabes lo que es?

Durante un momento, Lysandro hace una mueca extraña y mira directamente a Rosa. Con el ceño fruncido, miro a uno y después al otro, y viceversa. Parece como si se estuvieran comunicando telepáticamente. ¿Pero qué cuernos…?  
—Bien, os dejo, señoritas —nos dice Lysandro. Se le nota incómodo—. Tengo que hablar con Castiel sobre una nueva letra que se me ha ocurrido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —murmuro. De repente, una loca idea aterriza en mi cabeza. Con una exclamación de incredulidad, me vuelvo hacia mi compañera—. ¿Tú y Lysandro…? Quiero decir, ¿él y tú…?

Cuando entiende a lo que me estoy refiriendo, los ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas y su boca se abre en una perfecta "o".

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Estás loca?! —me reclama entre molesta y divertida.

—¡Lo siento! —me disculpo rápidamente, soltando una risita—. Bueno, cuéntame entonces.

Rosa me sonríe. Parece la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Lysandro ha pasado el fin de semana con sus padres en el campo —explica.

—¿Y qué? —pregunto confusa. No entiendo en qué le afecta eso a ella.

Ella me mira frustrada.

—De verdad, Sucrette, tienes muy poca picardía —se lamenta suspirando—. He pasado el fin de semana con Leigh, en su casa.

Durante un momento no sé qué decir, mientras proceso la información.

—¡¿Que tú qué?! —exclamo asombrada—. Pero… vosotros… ¿vosotros no habéis..?

Ella me mira con una mezcla de incredulidad y pena. Y eso es suficiente respuesta para mí.

—¿Esta ha sido…? Ya sabes… ¿la primera vez? —le pregunto curiosa.

—No —me responde enseguida.

Siento que me estoy poniendo roja otra vez. No es que esté muy acostumbrada a hablar de este tipo de cosas. Cuando me nota muy callada, Rosa me mira y empieza a reírse cuando se da cuenta de mi sonrojo.

—Desde luego, Su, eres demasiado inocente —se burla—. No me digas que nunca has pensado en hacer ese tipo de cosas con nuestro pelirrojo favorito.

De un momento a otro mi cara me empieza a arder.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qu-Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Rosalya?! —le grito levantándome sin darme cuenta y señalándola con el dedo.

Ella empieza a reírse de nuevo, pero luego se interrumpe observando a nuestro alrededor. Por inercia, yo también lo hago, pero no me esperaba ver a todos en silencio con la vista fija en nosotras dos. Por un momento me quedo en blanco.

—¡Eso! —salta Ámber de repente, cerrando su esmalte de uñas—. ¿Qué tonterías estabas diciendo, Rosalya? Yo también quiero saber qué has dicho para que pongas a Sucrette tan nerviosa.

Siento como se me va el color de la cara en un suspiro. Aterrada, miro a Castiel de reojo; él también está pendiente, maldita sea. Sé a ciencia cierta que Rosalya nunca diría nada que me perjudicara, pero no puedo pensar en una forma de librarme de esto.

—Le acabo de decir que esta primavera se vuelve a llevar el rubio de bote —explica Rosa, causando un par de risillas—. Lógicamente, Su se ha indignado. No te preocupes, Su, tan sólo era una broma —me dice sonriendo.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, ya más tranquila, y le susurro un Gracias muy bajito. Ella asiente, señal de que me ha escuchado. Ámber nos mira molesta. Parece que va a contestarnos, pero la directora entra en la clase interrumpiéndola.

—Buenos días, alumnos —dice posicionándose en el centro de la clase—. Cuando se acabe el recreo, quiero que todos volváis a la clase inmediatamente. ¡Vamos a decorar el instituto con adornos para sentir más el espíritu navideño! —sonríe.

Enseguida empezamos a hablar todos a la vez, formando un alboroto.

—¡Silencio! —grita la directora con furia.

El ruido se disuelve tan rápido como empezó. Creo que hasta a Castiel le aterra la directora cuando está alterada.

—Bien, y otra cosa. Antes de nada —continúa—, como esta es la última semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno, se hará el sorteo para el amigo invisible. Los regalos los daréis el viernes antes de salir.

Sin poder contener mi emoción, esbozo una gran sonrisa. Me encanta la idea de hacer el amigo invisible justamente en esta clase, con todos mis compañeros. Bueno, excluyendo a Ámber. Pero ni siquiera el pensar que me podría tocar ella empaña mi alegría. De reojo miro a Rosalya, que no parece ni de lejos tan contenta.

—Ahora poned vuestro nombre en un trozo de papel —ordena.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, la campana da inicio al recreo. Con todo el mundo empujándose por salir del aula, decido aprovechar. Echo un último vistazo al nombre garabateado en el trozo de papel, lo rompo en varios trozos y lo tiro a la papelera. Ya sólo me queda pensar; tengo cuatro días para comprarle algo magnífico a Rosa.

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Es mi primera historia de Corazón de Melón, así que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! También hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo nada, he estado en depresión desde que al formatear el portátil me borraron todas las historias que tenía. Así que podríamos decir que este es un nuevo comienzo. ¡Deseadme suerte e inspiración! ¡Un beso enorme!**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Preparativos (II)

**Preparativos (II)**

Durante un momento me quedo en la clase, apoyada contra la mesa del profesor. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo intención ninguna de salir al patio con el frío que hace. Recorro toda el aula con la mirada, pensando en el viernes y en los regalos que nos daremos. A mí me ha tocado Rosalya, pero ¿a quién le habré tocado yo? Creo que voy a preguntarles a los chicos hasta averiguarlo. Quizás podría darme una vuelta por la sala de delegados, seguro que Nathaniel está allí. Así podré preguntarle; aunque conociéndolo no creo que me lo diga.

Cuando voy a salir del aula, alguien me interrumpe el paso. Instintivamente doy un traspié hacia atrás para no chocarme contra quién sea.

—Perdona, Sucrette, ¿estás bien?

Es Lysandro.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le tranquilizo sonriendo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habías salido con los demás antes?

—He olvidado coger el desayuno —me responde dirigiéndose hacia su mochila.

Quiero saber a quién le tiene que regalar, ¿se molestará si le pregunto? Bueno, ¡quién no arriesga no gana!

—Uhm… Lysandro…

—¿Pasa algo? —me pregunta.

—No, sólo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

De repente empieza a sonrojarse. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—¿Qué es?

—Verás… ¿Me dirás quién te ha tocado en el amigo invisible? —le digo sonriendo expectante.

Lysandro me mira asombrado durante un momento y luego suelta un suave suspiro.

—Pensé que me ibas a preguntar por lo que te ha contado Rosa —dice avergonzado apartando la vista.

Durante un momento lo miro sin saber a qué se refiere. Un segundo después caigo en la cuenta de lo que está pensando.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —Seguro que mi cara ha pasado por todas las tonalidades del rojo— ¡N-no era n-nada de eso! —replico avergonzada e indignada.

Estoy como un tomate, lo sé por lo acaloradas que siento las mejillas.

Lysandro me mira aún más avergonzado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Reconoce que siendo tan curiosa, es normal que se me pasara por la cabeza.

No puedo evitar reír y darle la razón.

—Bueno, me marcho; Castiel debe estar esperándome —me dice también sonriendo.

—¡Espera! ¡No me has contestado! —le grito, aunque es demasiado tarde; ya se ha ido—. ¡Rayos!

Salgo del aula lo más deprisa que puedo, pero Lysandro parece haberse esfumado. Sin nada que hacer, vuelvo a mi plan original y me dirijo a la sala de delegados. Doy dos suaves golpes antes de asomarme al interior, pero encuentro la sala totalmente vacía.

—Vaya, adiós a mi interrogatorio —murmuro aburrida saliendo y cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Y eso que Nath siempre está aquí… Una vez más sale a relucir la mala suerte que tengo encontrando a las personas que me interesan.

—¡Hola Sucrette!

Iris viene hacia mí saludándome con la mano. Detrás de ella está también Melody.

—¡Hola! —las saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta Iris.

—Estaba buscando a Nathaniel, ¿lo habéis visto?

—Si es para algún asunto del instituto puedo ayudarte yo —se ofrece Melody poniendo una cara extraña.

—No, no te preocupes, no es del instituto —le respondo—. Sólo quería preguntarle algo, voy a ver si lo encuentro.

Me despido sonriendo y me dirijo hacia las escaleras. Durante un momento, me parece ver una mirada distinta en Melody, pero al instante siguiente ya no está. ¿Me lo estaré imaginando?

Antes de poder darle más vueltas, me llega desde la derecha la voz de Armin. Parece que viene del Aula B.

—¡Ya te he dicho que hoy no pienso ir a ninguna parte!

Intrigada, entro en la clase y encuentro a los gemelos en pleno combate verbal, y a Kentin observándolos con una expresión indiferente.

—¡Y yo te he dicho que necesitas renovar tu armario de invierno! —exclama Alexy agitando los brazos.

No puedo evitar formar una sonrisa nerviosa al comprender el tema de discusión.

Me acerco a Kentin sin dejar de prestar atención a los hermanos.

—¿Otra vez? —suspiro resignada.

Él suelta una risilla.

—Sí, otra vez.

—Y por siempre —añado divertida.

—¿No sales fuer…? Ah, lo olvidaba. No te gusta el frío.

Abro los ojos en sorpresa.

—¿Cómo puedes acordarte de esas cosas?

Él desvía la mirada sonrojado.

—Bueno, tú me gustaste durante mucho tiempo. Es normal acordarme de algunos detalles —replica.

Sonrío algo avergonzada. Cada vez que me recuerda sus viejos sentimientos me siento un poco incómoda. Un carraspeo nos llama la atención. Armin y Alexy han dejado de discutir y están mirándonos fijamente.

—¿Os dejamos intimidad? —pregunta Armin con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Alexy parece serio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Si sois vosotros los que estabais discutiendo! —Protesto—. Además, quería preguntaros una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —curiosea Alexy, volviendo a su expresión normal.

—Estoy tratando de averiguar quién me regala —les desvelo sonriendo—. ¿Me diréis quiénes os han tocado a vosotros?

Armin suelta una risa a la vez que Alexy dice:

—Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a quedar quieta.

Un leve rubor me cubre las mejillas.

—Vaya, perdón por ser tan predecible —digo haciendo una mueca.

—No te preocupes, creo que la curiosidad es algo innato en ti —ríe Armin.

—Entonces, ¿me lo vais a decir? —les pregunto ilusionada.

—A mí me ha tocado Iris —me suelta Armin.

—¿No se supone que no hay que decirlo? De eso se trata, ¿no? —se queja Kentin. Supongo que con él no hay nada que hacer.

—Qué aburrido eres, Ken —le chincha Alexy.

—¡¿No te he dicho que no me llames Ken?! —exclama irritado.

—¡Pues yo también quiero saber quién me regala! —Dice sonriendo mi mejor amigo, alzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza e ignorando los reclamos del pobre Kentin—. ¡Yo te lo digo si tú me lo dices! Pero nadie más debe enterarse, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estamos aquí —interviene Kentin de nuevo.

—Vosotros sois la excepción, evidentemente.

Entusiasmada, pongo mi brazo derecho sobre el corazón y levanto el izquierdo a la altura de mi cabeza.

—Lo juro por la nueva colección de ZaraH.

—Ese es un juramento muy serio —acepta Alexy riendo—. Me ha tocado Charlotte, ¿y a ti?

—Rosa.

—¡Mira que tienes suerte, Su! —se queja él—. Bueno, por lo menos me ha tocado una chica. Seguramente le regalaré algo de ropa.

—Es Charlotte la que tiene suerte; me hubiera encantado haberte tocado yo — dije haciendo pucheros.

—¡Eres tan linda! —exclama mientras me coge la cara, pellizcándome las mejillas. Cierro los ojos por inercia, pero los abro al instante en que noto algo suave en mi nariz. ¡Alexy me está besando la nariz!

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —escucho que protesta Kentin.

—¡Hey, no te aproveches! —Interrumpe Armin—. ¡La vas a asustar! Mírala, está toda roja la pobre —se carcajea.

Yo supongo que es verdad, porque siento mis orejas ardiendo. Alexy empieza a reírse junto a su hermano.

—Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.

—N-no te disculpes —logro murmurar.

—Dentro de cinco minutos sonará la campana, es mejor que nos vayamos —gruñe Kentin saliendo del aula.

Armin, Alexy y yo nos miramos.

—¿Creéis que se habrá enfadado? —nos pregunta Alexy preocupado.

—A lo mejor ha creído que estabas ligando con Sucrette —salta Armin sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Cómo puede pensar eso? ¡Si a Alexy le gustan los chicos!

Ellos se miran de reojo.

—Espera… ¡¿Kentin no lo sabe?! —exclamo sorprendida.

—Bueno, yo no se lo he dicho —me contesta Alexy.

—Pero de todas formas... ¡A ti se te nota que te gusta él! ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta?

Alexy se sonroja en cuanto termino la frase, pero Armin me da la razón.

—Yo creo que es un caso perdido —afirma.

—Tú tampoco puedes decir nada al respecto —le sonrío divertida.

—Sí, bueno, pero yo soy especial —bromea.

Nos ponemos en camino hacia la clase mientras seguimos hablando. Observo a Alexy preocupada; parece un poco deprimido. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Odio verlo así.

Antes de poder decirle algo, entramos a la clase y suena la campana dando fin al recreo.

—Bueno, os voy a explicar cómo lo vamos a hacer —dice el señor Farrés—. Nos vamos a dividir en grupos, y cada uno decorará una parte del instituto. Todas las aulas, incluida la de ciencias. Ah, y no os olvidéis de los pasillos. Ahora, por favor que algunos me acompañen a traer las cajas con los adornos que hay en el sótano.

Nathaniel y Melody se levantan de inmediato para ayudar al profesor. Iris y Lysandro también se ofrecen, pero no parece haber más interesados. Antes de meditarlo, me levanto también. Ha sido un impulso, pero la verdad es que prefiero moverme a estar aquí esperando.

—Bien, pues vamos —decide el profesor, encaminándose hacia el fondo del pasillo, con nosotros siguiendo sus pasos. Mientras caminamos, Iris y yo intercambiamos miradas ilusionadas. Lysandro nos mira de reojo sonriendo. Melody y Nathaniel van unos pasos por delante.

Cuando llegamos al sótano, el señor Farrés nos guía hasta una serie de cajas abiertas apiladas en una esquina y nos ordena coger una cada uno. Al coger la mía noto que lleva escrito "Aula A" en uno de los lados. Cada uno con una caja en sus brazos, nos encaminamos para volver a la clase, pero un ruido me hace detenerme. ¿Pero qué…?

—¡Sucrette, la caja! —exclama Nathaniel, a la misma vez que siento cómo el peso de entre mis brazos disminuye.

Genial… El cartón del fondo se ha abierto. La mitad de las cosas se han escurrido hacia el suelo. Cuando veo que todos vienen a ayudarme empiezo a rehusarme.

—¡No os preocupéis, volved a clase! En serio, meteré todo y cogeré la caja por debajo para que no se caiga nada —aseguro mirando al profesor.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? —me pregunta.

—Seguro, profesor. Será sólo un momento.

Al principio parece dudar, pero luego asiente y se va seguido de los demás, no sin antes asegurarme que si necesito ayuda, que la pidiera.

En cuanto salen y cierran la puerta del sótano, suelto un resoplido. ¿Será posible que pueda tener tanta mala suerte?

Tan rápido como puedo, recojo los adornos del suelo y levanto la caja con cuidado de que no se abra de nuevo. Al salir del sótano me encuentro con Ámber, Li y Charlotte. Al parecer les ha tocado decorar la parte de las escaleras. Ámber está ordenando dónde poner cada cosa, mientras las otras dos siguen sus instrucciones. Preferiría no tener que discutir con ella hoy. Con el máximo sigilo, intento pasar desapercibida.

—¡Hey, tú!

Rayos.

No quiero darme la vuelta para enfrentar una pelea, pero temo más que me haga algo por la espalda aprovechando que no la veo. Cojo aire y fuerzo una sonrisa, dándome la vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Quieres algo, Ámber?

—Sí, déjame ver lo que llevas ahí —me dice señalándome la caja—. Los adornos que nos han dado son horribles.

—Ni hablar, estos son para el Aula A —le contesto, mandando mi autocontrol a darse una vuelta.

Enojada, viene hacia mí seguida por sus amigas, con la firme intención de quitarme la caja. Cuando estoy a punto de echar a correr, el profesor Farrés llega sudando.

—¡Ah, señorita Sucrette! —resopla mirándome—. Como tardaba tanto, pensé que después de todo, sí necesitaría ayuda. Si ya ha recogido todo, llévelo al Aula A y comience a decorar, por favor.

—Vale —contesté, internamente agradecida con el profesor.

Sonriendo, miro de reojo a Ámber, que está que casi echa humo por las orejas. Sin perder un segundo más, me voy directa a la clase. Mientras recorro el resto del pasillo, observo cómo mis compañeros lo van decorando. Unos riendo, otros discutiendo, algunos incluso gritando. Sonrío contenta. Adoro este instituto.

Al entrar en clase, que parece estar desierta, dejo la caja en la mesa del profesor.

—Aleluya —dice alguien a mis espaldas.

Me doy la vuelta sorprendida.

—¡Castiel! Pensé que no había nadie aquí.

—Sí, bueno… —me responde con cara de aburrido—. Alguien tenía que ayudarte a decorar esto.

—¿Y tú te has ofrecido voluntario? —le pregunto con el corazón brincándome en el pecho.

Él sonríe, poniéndose la mano en la cadera. Inconscientemente, me digo que esa es buena señal; está de buen humor.

—Di más bien que no tenía ganas de moverme de sitio.

—No disimules, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí —le digo regodeándome.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora más vale que nos pongamos con esto, quiero terminar rápido —dice fastidiado.

—¡Vale!

Nos ponemos manos a la obra enseguida, mientras nos picamos el uno al otro y tenemos alguna pequeña discusión sobre los decorados. Hemos puesto espumillón azul y dorado por las paredes y la pizarra, con algunas estrellas y bolas en sus extremos.

—Creo que está quedando bastante bien —sonrío satisfecha.

**¡Aquí el segundo capítulo! Antes que nada, agradecer a todos los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos y/o a seguidores. ¡Y agradezco aún más a los que me han dejado sus comentarios! Como todos los de esta página sabemos, son los reviews los que alimentan nuestras ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**yuckari: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y gracias por ser la primera en darme la alegría de un review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**fuckthehopes: Antes que nada, he de confesarte que me encanta tu Nick xD Y en lo referente a lo sexys que son esos dos, le echaré toda la culpa a ChiNoMiko. Y rezaré por que siga creando chicos así :p**

**agus: Me alegro de que te guste. Sobre el amigo invisible, un poquito más abajo explicaré el por qué a Su no le ha tocado Castiel.**

**itatiswett: Me gusta que te guste xD Ojalá hayas disfrutado de la continuación.**

**Antes de irme, UNA ACLARACIÓN sobre el amigo invisible. Lo hice al azar. Es decir, que yo no he planeado quién le regala a quién, lo hice por sorteo. Escribí los nombres de los personajes en papelitos (que a decir verdad eran post-it de color verde), los doblé y los fui cogiendo uno a uno. Sin embargo, ni yo misma lo hubiera podido hacer mejor. Es increíble cómo el azar manipula todo. ¡Ya lo veréis! (Insertar risa maquiavélica). No olvidéis comentarme si creéis que algo está mal en relación a las personalidades de los personales, o si veis alguna falta de ortografía. De verdad que ODIO tener faltas de ortografía.**

**Un besazo muuuuy fuerte a todos.**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Malentendidos

**Malentendidos**

—¿No habéis terminado todavía? —pregunta Rosa entrando en la clase acompañada por Kim, Violeta, Iris y Lysandro.

—Sólo falta el acebo —contesto sacando la pequeña rama de plástico.

—Creo que eso no es acebo, Sucrette —comenta Violeta.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunto mirando la ramita de cerca.

—Entonces no creo que haga falta colocarla en ningún sitio —dice Castiel acercándose y mirando por encima de mi hombro —. Vamos, tírala. Ya hemos acabado.

Violeta hace un puchero.

—Pero es muérdago. ¿Lo vais a tirar?

—¿Mu-Muérdago? —tartamudeo nerviosa.

Un intenso silencio se forma en la clase, interrumpido por una carcajada de Rosa.

—Bueno, Su, sabes la tradición, ¿no? —dice con los ojos brillantes.

De nuevo se hace el silencio, y me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Ahora estoy más consciente de Castiel que nunca. Noto el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda, su olor, su respiración… Noto su vista fija en mi nuca. Seguro que está sonriendo con esa típica petulancia suya. ¡Cómo odio que me ponga tan nerviosa!

—Rosa, acabas de incomodar a todo el mundo con ese comentario —interviene Lysandro mirándola reprobatoriamente.

Echo un vistazo a los demás. Lysandro se ve serio, Iris está de un rojo brillante y Violeta está casi escondida detrás de su bloc de dibujo. Sin embargo, Kim y Rosa parecen divertidas. Y me niego a darme la vuelta para ver la cara de Castiel. Creo que me daría un infarto como mínimo.

—Habla por ti —salta Castiel a mi espalda—. Hey, Su. ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que se hace con el muérdago?

Yo doy un respingo al escucharlo. Mis mejillas arden como nunca y estoy segura de que los rápidos latidos de mi corazón se pueden escuchar en todo el instituto.

Antes de que alguien diga nada más, el resto de nuestros compañeros empiezan a entrar y a sentarse en sus sitios correspondientes. Aprovechando el alboroto, meto de nuevo el muérdago en la caja y me la llevo de vuelta al sótano, respirando agitadamente y maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles al idiota de Castiel.

Bajo las escaleras al sótano a la vez que Nathaniel las sube.

—¡Nathaniel!

—Hola, Sucrette —me sonríe mientras retrocede para dejarme pasar—. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

—No importa, de todas formas no pesa —le digo—. Pero si me esperas para volver a clase te lo agradecería mucho.

—Claro.

Sin perder más el tiempo, suelto la caja junto a las demás, ya vacías.

—¿Qué parte has decorado tú? —le pregunto mientras subimos las escaleras.

—El aula de ciencias —responde haciéndome una seña para que saliera antes que él.

—¿Con Melody?

Nathaniel se sonroja un poco y hace una mueca. Parece incómodo.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—A nada, ha sido una pregunta normal —le contesto confusa. No sé lo que está pensando para que parezca tan molesto.

Él me mira y se detiene a mitad del pasillo.

—Yo… Yo no sé qué hacer… —me confiesa con voz pastosa evitando mirarme a la cara—. Cuando se me confesó ya le dije que yo no sentía lo mismo… Y no sé… No quiero darle falsas esperanzas o algo, yo…

Suelta todo casi sin respirar, irritado e histérico. Nunca lo había visto así antes.

—¡Hey! —le interrumpo cogiéndolo del brazo y apretándoselo con cariño—. Lo siento, no lo he dicho con esa intención —me disculpo—. Nath, no estás haciendo nada malo. No estás dándole esperanzas ni nada parecido. Estás actuando como un amigo normal con ella, así que no te preocupes, ¿vale? —le sonrío intentando tranquilizarlo.

Él me sonríe de vuelta, pero aún no lo noto muy convencido.

—¿Sabes? Al principio me pasaba lo mismo con Ken —le confieso—. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a tratarla mal para que deje de fijarse en ti? Eso sería cruel, y peor que eso, te estarías forzando a ser de una forma que no eres.

Él me mira un poco sorprendido, pero después sonríe con normalidad.

—Creo que tienes razón —me dice más animado.

—Claro que la tengo —bromeo intentando disipar un poco el mal momento.

Nathaniel suelta una risa baja. Luego coge mi mano.

—Gracias —susurra dándome un pequeño apretón.

Yo asiento sonriendo, un poco avergonzada.

—Será mejor que entremos —dice soltándome y cabeceando hacia la puerta cerrada del aula, a varios metros de nosotros—. Aunque no haya clase seguro que nos hablan de algo importante.

—Vale —le contesto, aunque en realidad lo dudo mucho.

Cuando estamos frente a la puerta, Nathaniel llama dos veces y la abre. El profesor ya está dentro.

—Con permiso, señor Farrés —dice con calma.

—Ah, señor Nathaniel, señorita Sucrette. Ya me estaba preguntando dónde estaban —nos medio regaña el profesor.

—Lo siento, estábamos llevando las cajas al sótano —contesta Nathaniel sin titubear. Yo lo miro con incredulidad. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de mentir a un profesor de forma tan convincente, aunque sólo sea una media mentira.

—Ah, de acuerdo. Sentaos, por favor.

Obedecemos inmediatamente. Nathaniel se sienta en primera fila y yo paso por su lado para llegar a mi sitio. Le sonrío a Rosa cuando me dejo caer a su lado, pero ella me mira recelosa. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora?

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, quiero daros las gracias de parte de todos los profesores por ayudar a decorar el instituto. También… eh… —el señor Farrés rebusca en los papeles de su mesa durante un momento—. Ah, sí. Recordad que el viernes se os darán las notas. Aunque hayamos terminado este trimestre, estos días corregiremos los exámenes entre todos y repasaremos lo más importante, así que… eh… bueno, no olvidéis los libros en casa. La directora también me ha pedido que recuerde que quien falte a clase durante esta semana no tendrá derecho a sus notas el viernes —¿Me lo ha parecido o le ha echado un rápido vistazo a Castiel?—. Ya podéis volver a vuestras casas.

Eso era lo que todos estábamos esperando. Rápidamente el alboroto de las conversaciones y el jaleo de los materiales siendo devueltos a las mochilas llenan el ambiente. Rosa es más rápida que yo y me espera de pie a mi lado, todavía con esa mirada en su cara.

—Ya estoy —le digo echándome la mochila al hombro.

Mientras vamos hacia la salida me voy despidiendo de mis compañeros. Cuando paso por el lado de Nathaniel le sonrío.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —me responde devolviéndome el gesto.

Ya estoy más tranquila, parece que lo que le he dicho lo ha calmado un poco.

Al salir al patio, siento cómo el cambio de temperatura hace que se me ericen los pelos del cuerpo. Desagradada por el frío, intento ir más rápido hacia la salida, pero Rosalya me da un codazo deteniéndose.

—¡Auch! —me quejo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella me lleva a un lado, apartándonos del medio, supongo que para no molestar a los demás o para no ser escuchadas. Aunque siendo Rosa me inclino más por lo segundo.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? —me dice mirándome con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Me puedes explicar qué ha pasado con Nathaniel?

Yo parpadeo sorprendida.

—¿Con Nathaniel?

—Sucrette, has tardado más de diez minutos en volver a clase y cuando lo haces estás con él. Y habéis llegado tarde, ¿lo entiendes? Nathaniel llegando tarde.

—¡Ah! —exclamo cuando lo entiendo—. Espera, ¿tanto tiempo?

—Sí, tanto tiempo —afirma molesta—. Yo pensaba que el que te gustaba era Castiel.

—¡Shhhh! —la silencio tapándole la boca con ambas manos. Instintivamente miro alrededor, ruborizada—. ¡No hables tan alto!

—¿Qué más da? Si ahora el que te gusta es el delegado…

—¡Que no es eso! —exclamo, impaciente. Luego bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Nathaniel me ha contado algo que le estaba molestando y yo le he intentado aconsejar lo mejor que he podido. ¡No ha pasado nada más!

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿todavía te gusta Cas…?

—¡Rosa! —la interrumpo molesta cruzándome de brazos y evitando su mirada—. Vale ya con eso. Además, ¡no creas que se me ha olvidado lo del muérdago!

Ella se echó a reír abiertamente.

—Vamos, sólo quería ayudarte un poco —dice sonriendo—. Eres demasiado tímida. Algún día se lo tendrás que decir, ¿no crees? Y qué mejor forma que con un beso bajo el muérdago.

—¡De ninguna manera! —niego efusivamente—. ¡Además, ni siquiera me gusta tanto! —digo a la desesperada. Ojalá yo misma me lo creyera.

—Sucrette… Tienes una foto suya en tu habitación —me dice con una mirada presuntuosa—. Foto que, por cierto, yo te di.

Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Lysandro acercarse. Le hago una seña a Rosa y nos volvemos hacia él.

—Perdón por interrumpir —dice suavemente—. Sólo quería saber si vas a venir a la tienda —le pregunta a mi amiga.

Unos metros por detrás de Lysandro, veo a Castiel cruzado de brazos. Supongo que estará esperándolo. Durante un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan, y me parece verle hacer una mueca de desagrado. ¿Me lo he imaginado? Sigo fijándome para comprobarlo, pero él no vuelve a mirar en mi dirección.

—Hey, Su, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? —me giro hacia Rosalya, que levanta la ceja frustrada.

—Te decía que me voy con Lysandro. Hoy ayudo a Leigh con la tienda.

—Ah, vale —le contesto, mirando de reojo a Castiel de nuevo.

—Parece estar molesto —oigo decir a Lysandro.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? —pregunto disimuladamente.

Lysandro sonríe.

—Castiel. Y creo que quiere hablar contigo.

Súbitamente, mis nervios hacen de las suyas.

—¿Ha-hablar? ¿Hablar de qué?

—Creo que eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él —me dice. Luego se vuelve hacia Rosalya—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¡Sí! —asiente empezando a caminar hacia la salida—. ¡Hasta mañana, Su!

—Hasta mañana, Sucrette. Castiel —se despide Lysandro siguiendo el camino de Rosa.

—Hasta mañana… —respondo con una voz dos octavas más grave de lo normal.

Lentamente vuelvo la cabeza hacia Castiel. Me está mirando molesto. Trago saliva, acercándome a él.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que te has tragado un limón —intento bromear.

—No es precisamente un limón lo que tengo atravesado —dice mirándome serio.

—¿Te refieres a mí? —pregunto expectante.

—Anda, mira. Tienes algo de cerebro después de todo —dice cada vez más molesto.

—¿Me puedes decir qué he hecho para que estés así? —le pregunto empezando a incomodarme.

—¡Si no lo sabes, no pienso decírtelo! —exclama alzando la voz.

—Pero… Yo no… —balbuceo intentando deducir lo que le ha incomodado.

—¡No pongas esa cara de estúpida! Está claro que no quieres acordarte, ¡ja! Muy conveniente.

Durante un momento no sé qué decir ni que pensar. Si es porque me fui cuando hizo el comentario del muérdago, de verdad creo que está sobreactuando. Pero, ¿es eso lo que le ha puesto de mal humor? A veces no lo entiendo, es tan voluble y cabezota…

—Pues si no tienes nada que decir, me voy a casa —le espeto, dándole la espalda y andando hacia la salida—. Tranquilízate y cuando quieras decirme lo que te molesta, entonces hablamos.

—¡Oye! —grita, llamándome. Pero antes de que pueda decir otra cosa, me voy corriendo a coger el autobús.

Irritada y confusa, entro en casa diez minutos más tarde. Sin ganas de darle más vueltas a lo de Castiel, dejo mi mochila en mi cuarto y bajo al salón. Mis padres están allí, con todas las cajas de adornos desperdigadas por el suelo. Eso me recuerda a esta misma mañana, cuando Castiel y yo decorábamos la clase mientras hablábamos. Será idiota, él y sus cabreos.

—Vaya, cariño —mi madre interrumpe mis pensamientos—. Has llegado temprano. Sé que te dije que no llegases tarde, pero no me refería a que te saltaras una hora de clases —dice comprobando su reloj de muñeca.

—Hemos salido antes. Hoy apenas hemos hecho nada —explico sin muchas ganas.

—¿Eso está bien? —pregunta mi padre desde el sofá, mirándome por encima del periódico—. Sé que este viernes os dan las vacaciones, pero eso de no dar clase…

—Oh, eso tan sólo ha sido hoy. El resto de la semana vamos a repasar lo que hemos dado durante el trimestre —lo tranquilizo.

Mi padre y sus siempre estrictos pensamientos.

—Bien, me alegro —sonríe, volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia el periódico.

Mi madre me hace un gesto señalando el árbol de plástico todavía en su caja. Algo más animada, empiezo a montarlo con ella mientras hablamos de cosas triviales.

—¿Qué habéis hecho hoy en el instituto entonces? —pregunta mi madre enderezando algunas ramas.

—No mucho —le contesto haciendo lo mismo por mi lado—. Hemos decorado el instituto. Ah, y hemos sorteado el amigo invisible.

Eso me recuerda que por ahora mi misión de saber quién me regala va peor que los empeños de Alexy por llevar a su hermano de compras.

—¡Oh, eso es divertido! —mi madre parece ilusionada—. ¿Quién te ha tocado?

—Rosalya.

—¡Vaya, has tenido suerte de que te haya tocado una amiga cercana! ¿Sabes ya qué le vas a regalar?

—Ni idea —niego.

—Bueno, seguro que se te ocurre algo —me tranquiliza mi madre.

—Eso espero.

—Ya verás que sí. —me tranquiliza con una sonrisa. Luego se vuelve hacia mi padre, con una mueca de disgusto—. Cariño, deja de leer tus noticias y ven a ayudarnos.

Mi padre la mira de reojo. Por su ceja alzada, sé que está evaluando la situación. Contengo una carcajada cuando, finalmente, cierra el periódico y lo deja a un lado. Debe haber visto el aura amenazante de mi madre.

—¡Bien! —Salta mi madre dando una palmada—. ¡Vamos a por ello!

Estoy cansadísima. He pasado la tarde con mis padres así que he podido olvidarme un poco de todo lo que ha pasado en el instituto, pero ahora no dejo de dar vueltas en la cama recordando todo lo que ha pasado durante el día. Desesperada, intento ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza pensando en lo que debería hacer mañana.

Primero me gustaría hablar con Alexy para saber si están bien las cosas con Kentin. Este Kentin… Mira que no darse cuenta de lo que Alexy siente por él… Después está el asunto de Nathaniel. Supongo que estará resuelto, pero no pierdo nada con preguntarle mañana; así también podré intentar averiguar su amigo invisible y mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Y por último, Castiel; estoy perdida. A lo mejor no debería haberme ido de esa forma, pero no puede esperar que vaya detrás de él preguntándole una y otra vez por qué está disgustado… O tal vez debería haber insistido un poco más…

Me acomodo boca abajo por quinceava vez en lo que va de noche y cierro los ojos fuertemente, esperando que eso me ayude a conciliar el sueño más rápido. El problema es que no lo hace.

**¡Aquí el tercero! No me ha dejado del todo satisfecha, pero bueno, a ver si tengo un poco más de inspiración para el siguiente.**

**fuckthehopes: Tranquila, puede que tarde en subir los capítulos, pero tengo toda la intención de terminarla ya que va a ser cortita. Sobre lo de Kentin... Sinceramente, no sé si avanzar con ese tema o dejarlo a la imaginación. Hablando claro, soy fan de la pareja Kentin/Alexy aunque sea non-canon, pero no sé si a las que leéis el fic os gustará. Seguramente dejaré a Kentin tan hetero como su creadora quiso, y escribiré otro fic donde saque a relucir el seme dominante que muchas deseamos que lleve dentro xD. A mí Ámber me irrita jajaja no puede ser agradable ni aunque le paguen. Ya se llevará sus guantazos emocionales muajaja. ¡Espero que te siga gustando tanto como antes y gracias por dejarme tucomentario!**

**yuckari: Todo de Kentin es adorable... Tengo el sueño de que algún día ChiNoMiko nos lo deje ver de nuevo con sus gafas (L) Muchísimas gracias por molestarte en comentar, espero verte también en este capi :)**

**¡Besazos de caramelo!**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Caos

**Este capítulo lo dedico a ****fuckthehopes**** y a ****yuckar****i. Es para vosotras, chicas, que me dais ánimos con vuestros comentarios desde el primer capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Caos**

Tengo mala cara, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo diga todo aquel que se me cruce por el pasillo. Cuando llego a clase me dejo caer desganada en mi pupitre, refregándome los ojos. No ha llegado casi nadie todavía, así que me echo encima de la mesa, cerrando los ojos en un pobre intento de descanso.

—¿Sucrette? ¿Qué te pasa? —escucho que me llaman.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro a Violeta mirándome preocupada.

—No es nada, tranquila —la calmo incorporándome—. Sólo es sueño, esta noche no he dormido bien.

—Oh, ya veo. De todas formas, si te encuentras mal no dudes en decirlo. Tengo algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza —dice sonriendo levemente.

Yo le sonrío de vuelta y le hago una caricia en el brazo.

—Muchas gracias, Violeta. Eres genial.

Ella se sonroja levemente, ¡es tan dulce!

—¿Es que has estado de fiesta toda la noche? —interrumpe una voz.

—Buenos días a ti también, Rosalya… —la saludo mientras ruedo los ojos.

—Buenos días —saluda también Violeta.

—Dejad los buenos días y tú explícame por qué las ojeras te llegan al suelo —exige señalándome.

—No es culpa suya, no ha dormido bien —me defiende Violeta.

Rosa me mira durante un momento y luego cambia de tema de conversación.

—¿Ya sabéis lo que vais a comprar por el amigo invisible?

Yo me pongo alerta a la vez que Kim se nos une.

—Sí —contesta mientras le pellizca la mejilla a Violeta como saludo.

—Yo también —dice Rosa.

—¿En serio? —pregunto incrédula.

—Yo no… —susurra Violeta preocupada.

—No te preocupes, tienes tiempo —la tranquiliza Kim—. Seguro que no lo tienes claro porque te ha tocado un chico…

Violeta se encoge, ruborizándose ligeramente. Las tres soltamos una carcajada.

—Eres tan transparente… —comenta Rosalya.

—¿Cuál de ellos te ha tocado? —le pregunto. Por un momento se me pasa por la cabeza que es Castiel y noto una sacudida en el estómago.

Ella me mira dudosa.

—Le vas a quitar la gracia al juego, Sucrette —me dice Kim.

Violeta asiente, de acuerdo con ella.

—Siempre con esa curiosidad innata… —se burla Rosa.

Yo suelto un bufido.

—Sólo quiero saber quién me regala a mí.

—Pues Violeta le regala a un chico, así que ella no es —dice de nuevo Rosa—. Y yo tampoco te regalo, lo siento.

—Ni yo —niega Kim.

—Sí, claro, porque si os hubiera tocado de verdad, me lo diríais, ¿no?

Kim sonríe de lado, divertida.

—El creernos o no, ya es asunto tuyo; pero yo no voy a hablar más de a quién regalo y a quién no.

—¿A quién regaláis?

Todas nos volvemos sobresaltadas hacia Peggy, que está muy animada con su micrófono en la mano.

—Deja ese trasto tuyo a un lado —protesta Rosalya—. Ya deberías saber que no te vamos a decir nada.

Peggy hace una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Pues Ámber sí que me ha dicho a quién regala.

—Pero Ámber no sirve para hacer otra cosa que no sea presumir —interviene Kim, molesta.

Yo giro la cabeza sutilmente y miro a Ámber de reojo. Está más altiva que de costumbre.

—Eso no es bueno —murmuro para mí misma.

La clase empieza unos minutos más tarde. Me intento concentrar, pero los ojos se me van hacia el asiento vacío de Castiel, que no aparece en toda la hora. Seguramente se está saltando la clase, algo nada nuevo, sin embargo ese pensamiento no me consuela. No tengo ánimos ni para moverme de mi sitio en el cambio de clase; simplemente entierro la cabeza entre los brazos, pensando.

Un soplo repentino en mi oreja izquierda me hace dar un respingo, incorporarme en la silla y lanzar un grito ahogado. Alexy y Armin se ríen de su propia broma a mi lado.

—Muy graciosos —les espeto—. Habéis ido a molestar a Kentin y os ha echado, ¿no?

—Vaya, mira quién se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana —dice Alexy.

—No te dejes engañar, Alex —le dice su gemelo—. Yo creo que algún zombi la ha mordido y se está empezando a transformar, ¿le has visto la cara?

A pesar de que no quiero, una sonrisa empieza a invadir mi cara.

—Pues ten cuidado, a ver si te voy a infectar también a ti —le prevengo divertida.

—Hablando en serio, ¿te pasa algo, Su? —Me pregunta Alex—. No te has levantado de tu sitio. Debes tener fiebre o algo.

Yo lo miro levantando una ceja y él se ríe. Un segundo después lo imito.

—Estoy algo cansada —les explico—. ¿Tú estás bien, Alex?

Él me mira extrañado.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno… Ayer, Kentin… Tú sabes… —balbuceo.

Al comprender de qué estoy hablando, Alexy esboza una sonrisa cansada.

—Tranquila. Al fin y al cabo son cosas que no pueden evitarse.

El tono triste que utiliza sólo consigue preocuparme más.

—Pero…

—Venga anda, ¡quita esa cara! —me interrumpe más animado, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás—. Ya sé con qué me puedes compensar. ¡Este fin de semana vamos al centro comercial y me compras unas zapatillas! Las he visto en el catálogo.

Sin poder contenerme, me levanto y le abrazo.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero, Alex? —murmuro contra su hombro.

—¡Hey! —interrumpe Armin—. Vale ya, me voy a poner celoso.

Alexy se ríe, apretándome también entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te quiero, Su.

—¡Vale ya! —gruñe Armin.

Alex y yo nos separamos y miramos al moreno sonriendo.

—¿De qué te preocupas? —le pregunta Alexy—. Sabes que Sucrette no es mi tipo.

—¿Y quién dice que esté celoso por Sucrette? —lo contradice Armin, poniendo morritos y abriendo sus brazos hacia su gemelo, implorando cariño él también.

Los tres estallamos en risas justo cuando la campana anuncia la segunda hora de clase. Antes de sentarme de nuevo echo un vistazo al asiento de Castiel, todavía vacío. Suspiro con pesadez. A este paso no voy a poder hablar con él. Espero que por lo menos se presente después del recreo.

Las dos clases siguientes son como una lenta tortura. Mis ojos se desvían hacia mi reloj de muñeca a cada minuto. Ya no hago el intento de prestar atención, y me dedico a imaginar la conversación con Castiel, sopesando sus posibles contestaciones y reacciones. ¿Seguirá tan molesto como ayer? ¿Me dirigirá al menos la palabra? No creo… Castiel es orgulloso, sí, pero admite sus errores.

Tengo mucho en cuenta el hecho de que a pesar de creer todo lo que Debrah había dicho de mí en su momento, él siguiera hablándome. Incluso me pidió perdón por lo que me dijo en las escaleras… Aquello de 'No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, olvida que existo y no te acerques a las personas que me importan'… Uf, el recuerdo todavía escuece.

Agito la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro. Ya bastantes vueltas le estoy dando a todo esto como para también meter en el saco lo mal que lo pasé aquellos días. No. Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Al fin y al cabo, Castiel no fue el único; casi todos fueron engañados por ella. Evoco la expresión de Castiel cuando se enteró de las mentiras de Debrah. Tristeza, desilusión, impotencia, ira… El nudo que tengo en el estómago se hace más grande y se aprieta ante la duda que acaba de empezar a carcomerme por dentro: ¿Él la quería cuando se enteró de la verdad? ¿Seguirá sintiendo algo por ella ahora? Escondo la cara entre mis manos y abatida aplaudo mentalmente mi inexistente inteligencia. ¡Muy bien, Sucrette! ¡Más cosas desagradables por las que preocuparte, como si no tuvieras ya suficientes!

A la hora del recreo me dirijo hacia las escaleras sin meditarlo mucho. Qué frustrante es todo esto… Si voy a estar de los nervios tan sólo por una conversación pendiente y porque no lo vea en clase, me esperan unas vacaciones muy largas. ¿Por qué me pongo así? Me gusta, sí, pero no tanto. ¿Verdad? Suelto un bufido mientras me siento en los últimos escalones y me tapo la cara con las manos.

—La falta de sueño me está afectando… —me digo.

—Pues espero que no sea muy grave.

Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro a Kentin de pie delante de mí.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Yo le sonrío y me echo a un lado. Él se sienta enseguida y me mira con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Y Alexy y Armin? —le pregunto extrañada de no verlos a los tres juntos.

Kentin resopla.

—Dame un respiro —dice, haciéndome reír.

—No seas malo. Con lo que Alexy te aprecia… —suelto sin poder evitarlo.

¿He sido demasiado descarada?

—Sí, bueno, no es que me caiga mal de todas formas…

Pues no; demasiado sutil, Sucrette.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te enfadaste ayer? —inquiero observándolo de cerca.

—¿Q-qué? Yo no me enfadé —niega, bajando la vista ruborizado.

—Si tú lo dices…

Me levanto sacudiéndome el pantalón negro que escogí esta mañana.

—Voy a volver a clase.

—Voy contigo —dice levantándose también—. Pero antes, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Eh? —lo miro confusa.

—Estás rara hoy —haciendo una extraña expresión, se acerca a mí hasta que las puntas de sus zapatos chocan con las mías—. Si quieres hablar con alguien, estoy aquí.

Antes de poder contestarle, me agarra los brazos, acariciándomelos suavemente con sus dedos. Me sobresalto al contacto, pero él no aparta sus manos. Incómoda y avergonzada, alzo la vista para mirarlo. Está cerca, demasiado cerca.

—Y-yo… E-estoy bien… —tartamudeo revolviéndome.

Él afloja su agarre, pero acto seguido me coge de la mano y me guía hasta el sótano.

—¿Kentin? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, pero él no da señales de haberme escuchado.

Cuando estamos en el centro de la estancia se vuelve hacia mí y me mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí? —me pregunta. Parece realmente molesto.

—¡Claro que confío en ti! ¡Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y lo sabes!

Por alguna razón, eso parece enfadarle más.

—¿Por qué te enfadas?

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

Yo me limito a observarlo perpleja y él suspira y coge mi mano.

—Quiero… —hace una pausa apretando los dientes—. Quiero ser más que un amigo para ti.

Por un momento no asimilo lo que acaba de decirme. Se ha ruborizado, pero me mira directamente a los ojos sin titubear. Yo también noto el calor en mis mejillas, pero no es una sensación agradable. Más bien es puro nerviosismo.

No puede ser. ¿Él todavía siente algo por mí? No sé muy bien qué decir ni qué hacer. Dándome un suave apretón en la mano que todavía mantiene agarrada, Kentin se inclina hacia mí. Su rostro cada vez está más cerca. Sin pensarlo, actúo movida por el pánico.

—¡Kentin! —lo paro dando un traspiés hacia atrás, bajando la cabeza y extendiendo mis brazos hacia delante, en un intento de mantener las distancias. Me doy cuenta de que estoy respirando agitadamente, así que intento serenarme antes de enfrentarlo. Levanto la vista y mi corazón se encoge. Tiene una mirada tan triste…

—¡Lo siento! —me disculpo, algo tarde—. De verdad Kentin, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta él, apretando los puños.

—¿Eh?

No entiendo a qué se refiere con esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser yo, Sucrette? ¡Dijiste que era perfecto!

Lo veo mirarme impotente, suplicante, y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

—Y lo eres, Ken, pero…

—¡No me llames Ken! ¡No ahora! —replica furioso. Y lo entiendo.

—Lo-lo siento… —me vuelvo a disculpar sin poder evitar estallar en llanto.

Él se calma un poco al notarlo. Lentamente, como si no quisiera asustarme, envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor. Al principio me tenso, pero en unos segundos se me pasa y me apoyo en él soltando un sollozo. Su pecho se siente bien, pero no de la forma en la que él desearía. No es el pecho de Castiel y no son sus brazos los que me rodean.

—No entiendo por qué eres tú la que llora, si soy yo el que ha sido rechazado —dice. No puedo verlo, pero sí puedo apreciar la ironía que ha puesto en frase y la decepción que oculta con ella.

Yo me regaño mentalmente. Tiene razón. Soy una egoísta, haciéndolo sentirse mal, llorando y dejando que me consuele. Cojo aire y me aparto.

—Perdón. Es verdad, soy una tonta egoísta. Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte.

Kentin parece molesto otra vez.

—¿A qué viene eso? Yo nunca he pensado que fueras egoísta. Eso es lo último que podría pensar de ti.

Intento agradecerle con la mirada, pero creo que más bien me ha salido un puchero.

—Yo… no quiero hacerte daño.

Él suelta un bufido, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

—Egoísta quizás no, pero injusta…

Lo miro sin comprender.

—Así no puedo enfadarme contigo —me dice medio sonriendo. Y yo le sonrío también.

—Gracias.

El eco de la campana resuena a nuestro alrededor dando inicio a la siguiente clase, pero ninguno de los dos hacemos ademán de volver. Un difícil silencio se instala entre nosotros. Sé que quiere decir algo, así que espero inquieta a que se decida.

—¿Es porque… te gusta alguien?

Siento que se me tensan los hombros y empiezo a ruborizarme. ¿Por qué en dos días me he sonrojado más que en todo el tiempo que llevo en este instituto?

—Eh…

No me siento capaz de mirarlo, pero él ya ha deducido la respuesta.

—¿…Y te corresponde?

Durante un momento me invaden unas enormes ganas de gritarle y decirle que ese asunto no le incumbía, pero enseguida desaparecen mientras recuerdo su triste mirada de antes.

—No lo sé —confieso con un suspiro.

Para mi consternación, él sonríe.

—Así que, ¿todavía puedo tener una oportunidad?

Me quedo sin habla durante un minuto, tiempo que aprovecha él para dirigirse a las escaleras.

—¡Un momento! —exclamo cuando me recupero del shock, corriendo hacia él.

Kentin se vuelve hacia mí con un gesto tranquilo.

—No voy a perder, Sucrette —suelta antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y un caos mental bastante grave.

**Bueno, ya se va poniendo la cosa un poquito más interesante. Este capítulo me ha sorprendido hasta a mí, porque sinceramente no tenía planeada la confesión de Kentin, ni en este capítulo ni en todo lo que queda de fic, así que no sé... ya me comentaréis supongo jajaja.**

**fuckthehopes: Seeeeh se ha puesto rojo de celooos xDD Sinceramente, de todas las chicas que hay, quitando a las que ya sabemos que tienen mala leche (Ámber, Debrah, etc), Melody es la que peor espina me da. Esa mirada tan fría y cínica que nos echa en los penúltimos capis... Yo digo que esa va a dar problemas en un futuro, jajaja. Ya habrás leído lo que he hecho con Ken... no me pegues xD Me ha salido sólo, y no sabes lo mal que me siento por el pobre Alexy... Pero bueno, pienso hacer un fin aparte de los dos para conseguir vuestro perdón (¡que viva el yaoi!). ¡Estoy tan contenta de que te guste! Ojalá que lo de Ken no te haya desanimado.**

**yuckari: ¡Gracias! intento hacer todo lo más "realista" posible, dentro de lo que cabe. Porque siendo sinceras, ¿quién tiene un Castien en su vida real? (Aqunque sea muy triste no tenerlo u.u) Yo quiero uno... *se va a llorar***


	5. Capítulo 5 - Fiebre

**Fiebre**

En lo primero que pienso cuando soy capaz de razonar es en Alexy. Oh, Dios mío, Alexy. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de contarle esto? Siento una opresión en el pecho tan sólo de imaginarlo. Subo las escaleras despacio, abrazándome a mí misma. Me están dando escalofríos.

Cuando llego arriba no me atrevo a salir. Al alargar la mano para coger el picaporte me doy cuenta algo sorprendida de que me tiemblan las manos. Miro la hora en mi reloj. La clase de lengua ha empezado hace quince minutos. Si voy ahora lo más seguro es que me llamen la atención, pero no tengo otra alternativa.

Salgo del sótano intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, por si la directora está por aquí. Ahora que he conseguido calmarme un poco noto también las rodillas flojas. Supongo que será por los nervios.

Me dirijo al pasillo arrastrando los pies. ¿Qué excusa puedo dar? ¿Me he perdido más de un cuarto de hora de clase porque mi amigo se me ha confesado y yo todavía estoy sufriendo los efectos secundarios producidos por el shock?

Sí, muy convincente. Y digno de un manga shoujo, también.

—¿Sucrette? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Es Nathaniel.

—Yo… Eh… ¿Y tú? —balbuceo nerviosa. Todavía no he conseguido pensar un motivo lo suficientemente creíble.

—Acabo de terminar un encargo para la directora. Y no cambies de tema. No es muy propio de ti saltarte las clases —me reprocha y se cruza de brazos esperando una explicación.

—Es que… yo estaba…

La cabeza me da vueltas…

—¿Sucrette?

Tengo que inventarme algo…

—Sucrette, ¿qué pasa?

Estoy empezando a ver borroso…

—¡Sucrette!

Cuando me doy cuenta, Nathaniel me tiene cogida por la cintura y está apoyando todo mi peso contra sí mismo. Siento el cuerpo entumecido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto intentando sostenerme por mí misma.

Él no me deja ir y coloca su mano sobre mi frente.

—¡Por Dios, Sucrette! ¡Estás ardiendo! —suelta.

—¿Fi-fiebre? —pregunto pasmada.

—Pero, ¿cómo no te has dado cuenta antes? —Reclama—. Voy a llevarte a la enfermería.

Sin darme tiempo a protestar, pone mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y fija su agarre en mi cintura.

—Apóyate en mí si lo necesitas —me ofrece.

Él siempre tan servicial.

—Gracias —consigo decir, sonriendo.

—No me las des, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

La enfermera despeja una cama en cuanto ve a Nathaniel sujetándome. Él le explica la situación mientras ella me ayuda a acostarme y me pone el termómetro bajo el brazo. Treinta y siete con nueve grados centígrados. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

—¿Tienes escalofríos? ¿Dolor de cabeza?—me pregunta la enfermera al ver la cifra.

—Un poco… —confesé.

—¿Dolor de garganta o náuseas?

—No.

—¿Tos, estornudos?

—Tampoco —contesté negando débilmente con la cabeza.

—Bien, te daré un antibiótico y será mejor que descanses aquí hasta que te baje un poco la temperatura —concluye mientras rebusca en un armario—. Tan sólo es una pequeña fiebre. A lo mejor es que has cogido algo de frío. Si descansas bien mañana estarás recuperada.

Me tiende una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Me incorporo para tomarme la pastilla y veo a la enfermera darle un papel a Nathaniel.

—Dale esto a vuestro profesor. Es el justificante de la señorita Sucrette, también para las siguientes clases —explica—. No creo que le baje lo suficiente la fiebre para reincorporarse hoy.

—De acuerdo, me encargaré de informarles —asiente Nathaniel serio. Luego se vuelve hacia mí y al verme incorporada, se despide.

—Mejórate, Su —me desea con una sonrisa—. Vendré a ver cómo estás después de clase y te traeré tus cosas.

Yo asiento, también sonriendo. Aunque al momento me arrepiento porque parece que me han dado un martillazo en el cerebro.

—Gracias por todo, Nath.

Él me saluda antes de salir y cuando cierra la puerta me vuelvo a echar en la cama dando un suspiro. La enfermera me pone en la frente una toalla fría mientras me aconseja dormir hasta que acaben las clases. Y eso hago. Con el dolor de cabeza y el edredón de color blanco impecable por encima no tardo en coger el sueño.

Hay alguien hablando. Son varias voces. Me cuesta abrir los ojos, y mi mente todavía está un poco dispersa.

—Deberíamos dejarla dormir un poco más.

—Pero, ¿cómo va a quedarse aquí sola?

—Yo tengo que hacer un poco de papeleo antes de irme. Puedo despertarla cuando termine y acompañarla a casa.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué tendrías que acompañarla tú?

—Castiel… No armes una escena, por favor. Sucrette está descansando.

—Porque a una persona enferma hay que tratarla con cuidado y tranquilidad. Y salta a la vista que tú careces de esas cualidades.

Finalmente abro los ojos. Una fina cortina blanca aísla mi cama del resto de la enfermería, así que no puedo ver quién está al otro lado; pero reconozco las voces.

—¡¿Quieres ver con qué cuidado y tranquilidad te hago escupir los dientes?!

Alarmada por la inminente pelea entre los que al cien por cien seguro son Nathaniel y Castiel, me incorporo en la cama rápidamente. Sin embargo, supongo que por el movimiento tan repentino, me entra un mareo y empiezo a ver estrellitas.

—¡Vale ya! ¡Fuera de aquí los dos! —oigo que dice Rosa, imponiéndose.

—¿Rosa? —la llamo ya medio recuperada del mareo.

Escucho un grito ahogado y en un instante Rosa atraviesa las cortinas.

—¡Sucrette! ¿Estás mejor?

Durante un segundo hago un balance de mi cuerpo.

—La verdad es que sí —le contesto finalmente—. Todavía me siento un poco pesada, pero estoy mucho mejor.

—Sucrette —oigo que me llama Lysandro desde detrás de la cortina—. ¿Estás visible? ¿Podemos entrar?

Yo salgo de la cama antes de que Rosa pueda protestar y abro las cortinas dejando pasar a los tres chicos, evitando mirar a Castiel directamente.

—¿No deberías estar en la cama reposando? —me regaña Lysandro.

—Eso digo yo —dice Rosa empujándome hacia la cama de nuevo.

—¡Pero si ya estoy mejor! —protesto mientras me siento en la cama de nuevo, esta vez con los pies colgando por el lateral—. ¿Y cómo os habéis enterado todos de que estaba aquí?

Miro a Nathaniel, que se sonroja avergonzado.

—Le pregunté yo cuando fue a recoger tus cosas. Y yo avisé a esos dos —señala a Castiel y Lysandro, y yo hago lo posible para no mirar hacia ellos.

—¿Lo sabe alguien más?

—No.

Doy un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

—Yo… Siento haberlo dicho, pensé… —se disculpa Nathaniel.

—No pasa nada —le tranquilizo—. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Él me sonríe y rebusca en su mochila. Luego saca unas hojas unidas por un clip y me las tiende.

—Les he hecho fotocopias a mis apuntes de hoy —me explica al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias!

Rosalya alcanza mi mochila del suelo y la sube a la cama para que pueda meter en ella los apuntes.

—Bueno, ¿nos podemos ir?

Castiel, tan impaciente como siempre. Yo suspiro mientras me levanto. Me está volviendo el dolor de cabeza otra vez.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Y si se encuentra mal? —salta Nathaniel enfrentándolo.

—¡Pues por eso mismo debería volver a su casa y descansar allí!

—¿Y qué pasa si se marea por el camino?

—No pasará nada porque voy a acompañarla yo a su casa.

Giro la cabeza hacia Castiel tan rápido que me hago daño en el cuello. Sus palabras me retumban en los oídos. Una alegría nerviosa me recorre el cuerpo y sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Me vas a acompañar? Entonces, ¿ya no estás molesto? —me regodeo.

Pero mi regocijo dura poco. Él se yergue y viene hacia mí, acercándose cada vez más. Inconscientemente cuento los pasos que da mientras me acorrala contra la cama. Cuatro. Cinco si contamos el pequeño para pegarse aún más.

—¿Qué haces?

Escucho de fondo a Nathaniel, pero no presto atención. Siento mi respiración cada vez más rápida. Abro mucho los ojos, expectante. Está muy cerca, ¿qué pretende hacer? Justo en ese momento él empieza a inclinarse despacio hacia abajo, muy serio y con sus ojos pendientes de los míos en todo momento. No parpadea.

Noto mi cara cada vez más caliente y siento mariposas descontroladas en el estómago. ¿No irá a…? ¿Y delante de…? Pero él se sigue inclinando y yo ya no puedo pensar.

Cuando pienso que va a unir sus labios con los míos, se desvía hacia un lado y pasa su cabeza por encima de mi hombro. Antes de poder reaccionar, él se aparta con mi mochila en la mano y una sonrisa engreída en la cara. Yo me quedo en blanco mirando cómo se aleja con mi maleta al hombro. ¡¿Ha montado esto para coger la mochila de la cama?!

Avergonzada, miro de reojo a Lysandro y a Nathaniel. Se les ve un poco incómodos, al contrario de Rosa, que me observa con una sonrisa satisfecha. Nos envuelve un silencio incómodo hasta que me sobresalta la voz de Castiel.

—¡Hey! ¡Espabila, que no tengo todo el día!

—¡Sí! —le respondo automáticamente.

Salgo de la enfermería seguida por los demás, no sin antes ponerme el abrigo y cerrarme los botones a cal y canto. Nathaniel aprovecha y se despide.

—Mejórate —me desea sonriendo—. Si no tuviera que hacer tanto papeleo te acompañaría yo mismo.

—Que te lo has creído —bufa Castiel a mis espaldas.

Tensa, veo como al rubio le empiezan a temblar las manos y la ceja se le alza repetidamente en un tic.

—Lo sé —le digo ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de Castiel—. Muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy.

—De nada, pero no hace falta que me las des. Ya te lo dije.

—Y tú estás… ¿bien? —le pregunto alzando las cejas.

Él entiende enseguida a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Si quieres ya hablaremos con más calma. Cuídate.

Me da un apretón en el brazo y luego, tras despedirse de Rosa y Lysandro con un movimiento de cabeza, se marcha hacia el aula de delegados.

Los demás nos vamos hacia la salida, un poco lento porque todavía me siento algo débil.

—¿Vais a coger el autobús? —nos pregunta Lysandro a Castiel y a mí.

—No creo que sea buena idea —contesta Rosa por nosotros—. Los autobuses se mueven mucho, Sucrette se podría marear.

Pensándolo bien, tiene razón. Aunque ir hacia mi casa con este frío no es que me entusiasme mucho.

—Iremos andando entonces —concluye Castiel a mi lado.

Los cuatro salimos del instituto y caminamos en dirección al parque. Tengo a los dos chicos a mi lado, pero no es suficiente para mantener a raya el viento frío.

—Oye, ¿y tú cuándo has llegado? —indago volviéndome hacia Castiel recordando su asiento vacío.

—En el recreo —contesta aburrido—. ¿Por qué?

—N-no sé, como esta mañana no estabas… Sólo era curiosidad —respondo inquieta.

De repente pego un brinco al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído.

—He tenido que encargarme de varias cosas… ¿Me has echado de menos? —me susurra.

—¡Y-yo…!

—Tú acortas por el parque, ¿no, Su? —interrumpe Rosa. Creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que me acaba de salvar la vida.

—Sí —asiento a mi amiga y suspiro aliviada.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Mejórate —me desea dándome un leve abrazo.

—Hasta mañana —me despido—. Gracias a los dos.

—No tardes tanto, los vas a ver mañana —protesta Castiel entrando en el parque.

Suspiro, les saludo por última vez con la mano y sigo los pasos del señor malhumorado. Una corriente de aire helado hace que me cruce de brazos intentando mantener el calor.

—¿M-me vas a decir l-lo que te p-pasa? —le pregunto en cuanto llego a su lado.

—¿No estabas demasiado débil para hablar? —se burla oyéndome tiritar.

—R-responder a una pregunta con otra es de m-maleducados… y de idiotas.

Castiel suelta una carcajada.

—¿La niña buena me está llamando idiota a mí? Por lo visto tienes ganas de guerra bajo todo ese frío. Quién lo diría, después de que ayer huiste como una cobarde.

—¡¿Cobarde?! —gruño molesta—. ¡Yo no soy una cobarde! ¡Siento haberme ido así ayer, pero cuando estás de mal humor no eres la persona más fácil de aguantar!

Él se para y me mira encarándome. Ya estamos casi fuera del parque, y doy gracias de que no haya gente por aquí.

—¡Nadie te ha pedido que me aguantes! —replica enfadado.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Lo hago porque yo quiero!

Mi respuesta lo descoloca por un momento. Siento mi respiración acelerada por los gritos y a medida que asimilo lo que se me acaba de escapar, voy notando mis mejillas enrojecer de nuevo.

Y las de Castiel también. Eso, al contrario de lo que podría suponer, me hace avergonzarme aún más. El frío parece haberse evaporado después de esto.

—Yo… no entiendo qué es lo que te molestó. Y es frustrante, ¿sabes? —digo con la cabeza gacha.

Él me mira cruzado de brazos, impasible, sin rastro alguno del sonrojo de hace unos segundos.

—¿No me lo vas a decir?

—No —contesta formando una sonrisa altanera—. Ya he pillado que soy el primero en tus preferencias.

—Idiota… —murmuro frunciendo el ceño, e ignorando los rápidos latidos que me inundan el pecho avanzo junto a él. Al menos parece que la 'tormenta Castiel' ha pasado.

Tardamos medio minuto en llegar a mi piso.

—Ya estamos.

—Vaya, y eso pensaba que te iba a tener que coger en brazos la mitad del camino —suelta sonriendo.

—Todavía puedo fingir que me desmayo.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de estar pegada a mí? —me pregunta acercándose despacio.

—¡N-no lo he dicho con esa intención! —replico desesperada dando un paso hacia atrás, e intentando cambiar de tema le pregunto—. Por cierto, ¿por dónde está tu casa?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

De nuevo con esa sonrisa…

—N-no sé. Tú ya sabías dónde vivo y eso, así que tenía curiosidad.

—Cuando vengas a mi casa no será para una mera visita de cortesía, te lo aseguro.

Me quedo plantada durante un momento, ruborizada hasta la punta de las orejas. Enseguida me doy la vuelta, entro en casa, cierro la puerta sin mirarlo y apoyo la frente en ella, respirando profundamente. ¡¿Cómo puede ser capaz de decir algo así y quedarse tan tranquilo?!

**¿Qué tal? ¡Yo estoy deseando que salga ya el episodio veintiséis de Corazón de Melón! Quiero ver a Lysandro y a Armin remodelados pero YA. Ains qué ganitas por favooo mientras tanto sigo aquí, estudiando para los exámenes... ¡Qué ganas tengo de terminar, por Dios! Tengo cero de vida social.**

**Y ahora hablando del capítulo, ¿os ha gustado? ¿No? Al menos espero que os haya entretenido un poquito. Ya sabéis que agradezco muchísimo que me deis vuestras opiniones y críticas, así que no os cortéis, ¡explayaros!**

**Noah-chan Sakamaki: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Es todo un cumplido que pienses eso, de verdad. Básicamente porque es lo que una persona que escribe fanfictions intenta conseguir. Espero que me sigas dando tu opinión, y gracias por tomarte tiempo para dejarme tu comentario.**

**yuckari: ¡No es nada, mujer! Es lo que hay que hacer, creo yo. Si alguien te apoya lo lógico es que se lo agradezcas de alguna forma :) Yo tampoco me esperaba lo de Kentin. Sé que soy la que escribe, pero por muchas ideas planeadas que yo tenga en la cabeza, al escribir van tomando el rumbo que les da la gana xD Y Alexy... si te soy sincera no me quiero ni imaginar el escribir esa parte... Me va a dar muchísima pena. A ver qué te ha parecido este capítulo, ¡espero que te haya gustado!**

**Irechany: A mi la verdad es que Kentin me provoca más que nada instinto maternal jajaja Me dan ganas de cogerlo y espachurrarlo en un abrazo de oso. ¿Ha sonado muy gore? xD Yo en parte no quiero que termine el juego con una 'elección' por decirlo así. ¡Por lo menos déjanos hasta la primera cita, ChiNoMiko! Por cierto, ¿te gustan la nuevas pilas que se ha puesto Castiel? Esperemos que en el siguiente capítulo no se las quite... ¡Y gracias por haberte molestado en comentar!**

**fuckthehopes: Bueno, al menos tengo el alivio de no morir en los siguientes meses xD Y como ya le he dicho también a yuckari, si alguien te apoya, lo lógico es agradecerlo. Seguramente se me saltará la lagrimilla cuando escriba lo de Alexy, esto me da muchísima pena... Bueno, y aquí tienes al señor "cabeza de menstruación" jajaja , espero que te haya gustado su aparición. De verdad muchas gracias por darme siempre tu opinión.**

**¡Un besazo de caramelo a todas!**


End file.
